


How Not to Summon a Demon

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Demon, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magicians, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Rough Sex, Summoning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Able to practice summoning without the hindrance of their teacher, Lambda, Mu, and Nu are in for a surprise when their summoning yields its opposing intent.





	How Not to Summon a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder.

Mu and Lambda couldn’t help but assist Nu in setting everything up. The whole thing had to be perfect to achieve success. Their mentor was such a stick in the mud; magic shouldn't solely be about reading books, it should be fun! Mu and Lambda had their doubts about the ritual but couldn't turn their sister down, and she made pretty valid points despite their growing concerns. Since their enrollment, magic usage and exploration had been restricted; even use of the library to read up on foreign magics was limited.

Their mentor was out of town which gave the three girls the perfect opportunity to try something on their own. Positive she’d written everything down correctly, Nu glanced at the grimoire and began the incantation. Smoke swirled, candles flickered, and the summoning circle glowed. The air hummed, thick with magic energy as sigils of power pulsed within the mystic circle. Waving her hands in the instructed fashion, Nu attempted to call forth a sprite familiar… but something was wrong. All three girls felt an overbearing presence instead of a gentle spirit.

The power of a demon.

An eerie red glow replaced the sacred green one. Quickly they tried to undo the spell but the candles were stuck and the circle repelled their attempts at dismantlement. Nu attempted to reverse the summoning but a blast sent the three girls toppling into each other, tomes and other items tossed about by the maelstrom coming through the portal to Hell. There was no incantation that could save them now.

The three girls cowered until the room calmed, their eyes drawn to the demon standing in the center. Strange tattoos analogous to the newly-formed magic circle covered his body, horns curved out the top of his head, emerald-ruby eyes glared at them in irritation, and a tail extended from his back. But that wasn't what caused Mu to start screaming her head off while Nu and Lambda stared blankly. He stood naked with his cock out for the whole world to behold. "Can you shut up?!" the demon roared, sighing in relief when Mu quieted. "Introductions, I suppose… The name's Ragna. And I'm guessing you three idiots summoned me?"

"Yes, Nu summoned you. Nu… summoned you!" She sprang up, features bright with joy. "Nu did it! Nu summoned a demon! Nu summoned a demon!" she sang.

"This isn’t something you should be happy about!" Mu reprimanded.

Ragna arched a brow. "And why not?"

"Because you're going to eat us," Lambda answered, guarded.

The demon almost laughed. "Eat you? What're you, nuts? First off, I'm not that kind of demon. If you had summoned Terumi then you'd be fucked, but I don't do that crap. Creeps me the fuck out. Second, the crybaby's got a point."

"Hey!" Mu protested.

"No circle binding me, no safeguards, not even a charm? I can do whatever the fuck I want and you can't stop me."

"Did Nu do it wrong?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Ragna picked up the grimoire used for the ritual, sighing. "My first summon in over three thousand years is by a trio of idiots…”

Nu pouted. "Nu isn't dumb! Nu summoned you!"

Ragna knocked the hardcover on Nu's head and she whimpered and rubbed the spot. "No, you meant to summon Celica, not me. Y'know, the sprite this circle was actually made for?" Ragna tapped the book. "You summoned the exact opposite. I don't know how you fucked up that bad, but you need some serious practice."

"Then… can you teach Nu?" Her request piqued his curiosity. "Nu summoned you, so that means you have to listen to Nu's request!" All three girls moved back when he approached, each step deliberate and menacing. Their legs quaked beneath their purple cloaks.

After a staring contest, Ragna shrugged. "Eh, sure, why not?"

"R-really?" Mu's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Laws of our worlds, I've only got a day here. Not much I can do in that allotted time and not much I wanna do, anyway. Teaching you idiots should pass the time." A silly request, really. A demon as powerful as him had no problem granting any wish they desired, but there was no need to tell them that. Better to take the easy way out. "But there's one thing…" Nu could feel his body heat increase as he approached and gasped when his tail encircled her and bound them together, her face turning scarlet. He flashed a sinister grin. "How do you intend to pay me? If you read the tome you could've cheated the system and paid with my freedom, but you effed that up. So, whaddaya have to offer?"

Nu was mesmerized, words failing her and her sisters. No one had expected the demon to take her demand seriously. Held against him, staring into his mismatched eyes, Nu recognized the gravity of the situation. They had nothing to offer. They hadn't been prepared to summon a demon! And it wasn't like he needed money or worldly goods, not that they even had much. "Nu doesn't… have anything. But she will do whatever you ask!"

"Watch what you say. You might regret it." Ragna's tone belied his heritage now, but it didn't frighten the girls; it intrigued them. He grinned. "And what do you mean by 'anything'? Anything means a lot of things, y'know." Ragna sniffed her with a pleased smile, his potent virility dazing Nu momentarily. "You're a virgin… ain't ya?"

"N-Nu is." Nu blushed after processing the implication. "Ok—"

Ragna’s tone turned serious. "Think before you answer. I'm gonna ask you one more time, are you really willing to pay me that way?"

"Nu... Um..."

His gaze schooled her. "You're dancin' with the devil here, girl. You have no idea what I'm about to or can do to you. Choose wisely. Your answer dictates whether or not you walk outta here with a migraine or if you walk outta here at all."

Before Nu completed her nod, Mu snatched her from Ragna's clutches. He didn't attempt to stop them as the three put some distance between him. "P-please, I'm sure we can work something out Mr. Ragna! Just name your price and I'll pay it!"

Nu objected. "No, Nu summoned him!"

"That doesn't matter. We need to clean this up and I don't want you to get hurt or worse."

Ragna tried to butt in. "Look, we can negotiate—"

"I should do it. Let me handle this," Lambda argued.

Ragna waved. "Uh, hello?"

"Let me do it!" Mu answered back.

"Can you just listen to m—"

Nu stomped and pouted. "You guys always try to take Nu's responsibility! Nu isn't a baby anymore!"

"Guys."

"I don't care, you're still my little sister!" Mu shot back.

"That doesn't mean that you can tell Nu what to do!"

"Okay, you guys are actually starting to piss me off now, so can you just shut the hell up so I can spea—"

"By that, I'm the oldest. Let me take responsibility for this and reason with him," Lambda said.

Ragna's brow twitched. "All right, you know what?"

"Lambda, Nu, let m—"

 **"How about all three of you?"** Ragna stood tall, his presence silencing them. His long tail coiled around the three girls and secured them against his body. "Besides, insignificant humans like you couldn't give me what I truly want. At least this way you can lighten the load… a little."

"P-please, we'll…" Mu's words stopped dead on her lips, unable to protest the otherworldly force trapping her against him. Now he was horny. He loved it when they quivered, the look in their eyes registering the size of his cock and wondering just what it would do to them. No way he was surrendering this opportunity.

Ragna appraised the girls while deciding who to dine on first. All three looked delightfully similar yet different and sexy in their own right. Lambda was undoubtedly the oldest, breasts larger and firmer than her sisters. Nu boasted a marvelous size too, beating both when it came to shape. And while Mu wasn't as busty her ass and curvaceous figure blew theirs out of the goddamn water. Naughty hands disappeared under their robes to grope their flesh, eliciting lovely moans and gasps, their rigid bodies relaxing the more he touched. Definitely virgins. "Strip, all of you," Ragna commanded, releasing them. A few simple tugs and twists and their purple robes fell away, lingerie joining the pile to reveal their naked glory.

Now it could begin.

Ragna grabbed a reluctant Mu and thrust his tongue into her mouth without a word of warning. While his lips were strangely tender for that of a demon his kisses were cruel, consuming her will to resist as a delightful shudder shot through her. Blood surged in her veins as her pulse quickened with forbidden longing, the glow of desire now an inferno. She was sure the fires of Hell raced through her now, his mouth working its magic on her.

Mu's eyes shut as she kissed him back, emboldened. She melted against him, a slave to each new sensation, completely forgetting about her sisters watching as the flame of lust pooled between their thighs, too. The azure-eyed magus gasped as the rough heat of his hands bit her ass, the demon promising to turn her ample flesh five shades of red. Her body shook, mind reeling, cunt dripping and his fingers more than happy to explore. She moaned, rivulets of saliva escaping between them as his long tongue snaked about in her mouth.

"Gettin' into it, are ya? Not a bad way to start things off," Ragna separated to say.

"Y-you promise to teach us, right? You aren't lying?" Mu asked, though learning the proper magic technique promised by the demon who ravaged her meant nothing now as she rocked with his fingers.

"Demons aren't as evil as you think. Sure, some are, but not all. I'll keep my word."

"Are you evil?" she asked.

Ragna smirked. "You tell me. Do I seem evil to you?"

"A little scary... but you aren't really forcing us like I thought you would. And I like... being held by you. You're warm." Mu blushed.

"Duh. I came from Hell, 'course I'm warm." A light gasp passed her lips when he raised her chin slightly, eyes shimmering. "But that's enough chatter. Where was I?" Mu opened her mouth so his tongue could slip in yet again, framing his face as the hellspawn sent her back into the euphoric haze she found herself never wanting to escape from. She moaned his name, a request for a stronger kiss, one he obliged. Her muscles clamped around his thrusting fingers, heralding an orgasm. And while Ragna was thrilled with her eagerness and had no reason to deny her, he couldn't leave Nu and Lambda to touch themselves anymore and ripped Mu off. Without his support she buckled to her knees, now level with his crotch. "Go ahead and suck. Let's see how a virgin like you can handle my cock. In the meantime…" Ragna motioned for the two girls to come over, ordering Nu to assist Mu while he attended Lambda.

Curious eyes gazed up at him, waiting, wanting to know the pleasure that sent her sister into such a delirium. Urgent with need, Lambda responded immediately. His tongue warred with hers, assaulting her mouth. The heat zipping through her now was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Inquisitive hands roamed the demon's muscles, stoked by carnal ferocity to kiss him harder as several thick fingers invaded her damp sex. Using his tail to lift her up, Ragna took a succulent, ripe breast into his mouth. She gave a little moan, erect nipples sensitive, desire thick on her tongue as he tortured her supple mounds. Lambda held his head to her, back arching while begging him to continue. A hum from him turned her pussy into a weeping mess as contractions massaged his pistoning fingers.

His other hand alternated between Nu and Mu who took turns sucking his cock when not licking the sides of it together. The two girls were quick studies; a shame they weren’t as skilled with the magic circle. Or was it? These humans sounded like they were having the time of their lives, voices thick with lust and eyes conveying burning need. Mu's slender fingers played with his balls, popping one in her mouth and leaving his member for Nu to enjoy. She took the thick phallus down her throat, swiping her tongue across his head with every withdraw. His potent fluids danced on her tongue, Nu jerking it to acquire more. Red eyes then snapped to Ragna, pleading, and he knew what she yearned for.

He ordered Lambda to tend his cock as Nu sprang up and kissed him, her enthusiasm momentarily catching him off-guard. Ragna gave her bottom lip a sharp bite to regain dominance over the situation, kissing her roughly as punishment for daring to think she could overpower him and get what she wanted. Callous hands squeezed and caressed her breasts, gentle at first, then harder. Nu whimpered into his mouth while he pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Ragna broke the kiss to nip at her neck, picking the blonde up to swipe his hot tongue over her breasts. Nu could no longer hold back her orgasm as she relished in the sweet sensation, body awash with overlapping waves of bliss. Off the ground her toes curled, screaming when his middle and ring fingers invaded her snatch to deliver another overwhelming orgasm. He worked her into a frenzy, body quivering as she saw stars and then falling limp when Ragna's fingers slipped out of her. Lowering her to the ground, he contended with the other two.

Lambda currently had control over his dick. Ragna gripped her head and began ramming it into his crotch, the force threatening to knock her out. Mu observed in awe as her sister was ready to fall unconscious. The hellspawn gritted his teeth against the oncoming sensation, reaching his apex as his balls tightened in response. Releasing the mental restraints on his mind telling him to draw it out, he gushed into her, savoring the sweet suction of her mouth as she swallowed the rush of seed. Ragna pushed Lambda away from his cock and shoved it down Mu's welcoming throat, growling in pleasure as he spilled himself into her. He came in scalding, lava-like spurts, his release hot and savage like the demon it belonged to. Ragna remained until she had swallowed every pearly drop, allowing her to fall back into a breathless mass of flesh just like her sisters.

But he wasn't done yet.

Mu remained the most coherent of all three, so he began anew with her. He took her limp body and set her astride his lap. Mu returned to the living world with a cry of pain, the pleasure rippling through her moments ago vanishing as her arms flew around Ragna's neck. She looked down and saw herself impaled on his shaft, the invasive member far too large for her to handle. It stretched her and pushed her body further than ever thought possible. She almost couldn't believe her virginity had been taken by a demon.

At first she winced at being slammed onto his crotch so viciously, the stretch bringing tears to her eyes, but began to enjoy it after adjusting to his size. Mu moved in tandem with the demonic being, the sound of sweat-slick skin slapping filling the room. She thought it impossible to feel such pleasure through pain, still unable to face the reality of being intimate with a demon. But then she stopped, finding it easier to just abandon all thoughts and allow bodily sensations to take over. Ragna grinned and maneuvered his tail behind her. Mu's eyes went wide from the double penetration, drooling, incoherent babble tumbling from her mouth.

Ragna growled, one of pleasure rather than frustration, enjoying the young magus' ever-tightening pussy. He palmed her round posterior and gave it a nice hard squeeze. She squirmed, whining as the hot slaps turned her white flesh red, sending a shivery thrill up her spine. Red-bottomed and sore, Mu welcomed everything he gave her. She grew distorted, unable to think straight while Ragna watched her plummet deeper into her own euphoria. "You're mine now, got that? All of you. All mine." Ragna's possessive tone sent tremors down her spine, his hot breath against her ear nearly begetting her climax. "You do what I say without question."

"Yes!"

"Yes, what? Wrong answer and I'll leave you right here!"

"Yes, Master!" Mu shouted, rewarded as the demon rushed toward his pinnacle. "Me, all of us, belong to you and serve you!" She teetered on the brink, gasping with each thrust as convulsive waves gripped her. Her breathing grew faster, matching the relentless pace of the hellspawn. Arriving at the peak of her orgasm Mu turned into a madwoman, pussy so tight it was almost painful to move now. Her legs coiled around him, bucking against his violent hips to ride out her climax and hail the one the demon dispensed. For a moment the bone-tingling pleasure robbed the magus of her senses, every nerve ending trembling as she writhed against him. The sexual energy from their combined orgasms as she milked his twitching cock dry was intense, the roar of total bliss made by the demon shaking the entire room.

Mu fell back utterly spent, only gasping as Ragna rolled her over and raised her ass, the pucker between her cleavage beckoning him. She felt little more than a pinch when Ragna lodged his entire dick into her ass, bottoming her out every time he rammed his thick tool back in. Ragna yanked the dazed woman off the ground, one hand caressing a breast while the other pumped fingers into her soaked cunt. Mu's eyes were nearly vacant as he fucked her into yet another orgasm.

Ragna breathed in the scent of her, absolutely intoxicating. Though doused in sweat Ragna picked up the floral notes of her perfume hidden within the smell of arousal. He buried his face into the crook of her neck unable to keep his fangs from her flesh any longer, adoring her scent and cries. Before long Ragna erupted, stuffing her ass with his thick white seed. Mu was far too tired to even scream, exuding a sound of gratification while she collapsed into a semen-seeping mess of a woman fucked raw and well. His gaze then fell upon Lambda who stared wide-eyed at the state Ragna left her sister in.

The demon appropriated himself between her legs and jammed four fingers in her cunt, humming at the sounds of pleasure rolling off Lambda's tongue, and quickly slipped his own back into her mouth for a rough kiss. Lambda tried to kiss him back but failed, the hellspawn far too strong and skilled for her to match. She fell back obediently as his fingers prepared her for the cock that turned her sister into a babbling mess moments ago.

Ragna's biceps flexed increasing his already unfathomable speed, the demon enjoying every moan and gasp from Lambda whose eyes begged him to consume her with the fiery pleasure he had Mu. On rare nights left alone to her own devices when her sisters needed to catch up on their studies, she alleviated herself of accumulated stress. But having the fingers of another inside her was completely foreign, a unique kind of pleasure. For a moment she felt hollow when his fingers left, whole once again when his girth filled her pussy.

His first couple strokes were long and forceful, loving the sharp yelps that escaped the magus every time he drove home like the virgin she was. Her nails raked his back as she hissed and gasped, the demon's tool expanding her channel like she could never imagine. Over and over he stuffed her. Soon, just like what happened to Mu, the pain vanished and bliss remained. Lambda's legs secured themselves around his waist of their own accord, hips bucking shamelessly for the agent of Hell to bring forth the devastating onslaught that had knocked the sense out of her still-babbling sister. Ragna responded in kind, his speed increasing friction between their bodies as the flickers of an orgasm built in her groin.

Ragna ceased for a moment to shift Lambda onto her side and spooned her before carrying on, an arm holding a leg up while the other played with a breast. "Who belongs to me? Tell me."

Lambda couldn't answer right away; she didn't even hear him until he asked the second time as her baser sexual instincts drowned out everything except for the heavenly pleasures he delivered. "I belong..."

"Not just you," he cut her off, changing his angle a bit to hit her g-spot which made her voice shrill, "who else? You know the answer to that."

"We do!" Ragna turned her head to face him. "We all belong to Ragna!" Lambda's mouth remained open to accept his tongue, the slick juices of her cunt sounding like quick slurps as Ragna kicked his hips into full tilt. In the final stretch Ragna's incessant barrage formed a rhythmic slapping sound, the violent drum beat of flesh against flesh resounding in the small room for roughly ten straight minutes until it came to an abrupt end. He growled. She screamed. Ragna remained buried in her as far as he could go as his cock jerked, writhed, and unloaded countless spurts of jism.

Having emptied an adequate load into her pussy, Ragna targeted her ass. He speared himself to the hilt and remained there containing his own release, her ass tightening and convulsing without preparation for entry. Her body went out of control, nerves completely out of whack attempting to process what had happened. Ragna didn't wait for her and rammed the information into her one furious pound at a time until Lambda realized his cock had entered her. Ragna propelled into her with determined force, the magus wincing each time he bottomed her out. His hips accelerated, far more aggressive, twitching cock a sign of his impending orgasm. Lambda prepared herself as the floodgates opened and dispensed a second wave of semen that wash away all thoughts.

Last but not least...

"Finally got to ya. Heh, took ya long enough to come to your senses," Ragna snickered, roving his final meal. "Here I thought maybe your two sisters could lighten the load for you by takin' some of the punishment, but looks like I've got more gas in the tank then I thought. Guess three thousand years'll leave you a little backed up. Not that it matters."

"Ragna..." Nu trained her eyes on the approaching demon, obediently spreading her legs when commanded, ass receptive of his massive cock. Immediately Ragna's undulations were vicious, almost frenzied, echoed by his demonic masculine growls that were more enticing than threatening.

Nu could hardly believe the speed, the power, the overwhelming pleasure that riddled her body and turned her brain into mulch. She watched him ram into her with proliferating might and fury, the veiny girth like a blur. Constantly the rock-hard tool vanished and appeared, rutting her, filling the magus so completely it left her breathless. Crimson eyes darkened, clouded, teary but certainly not from pain, barely feeling any even when he jammed himself into her at first. Her succulent breasts bounced with each stroke. Nu's moans became squeals of ecstasy as her nails formed red crescents on his shoulders, panting his name as if praising him; she was pretty easy to please. Eventually the bliss churning in his balls propelled itself up his sizable length and stuffed her like it had Mu and Lambda, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her ass filled with hot jism.

Nu tossed her arms around Ragna's neck as the demon stood up, legs fastened around his waist. "Body, mind, soul... all of that belongs to me, right? Every one of you..." He withdrew from her ass and angled toward her cunt.

"Yes. Nu, her sisters, we belong to you. Mind, body, soul, all of it belongs to Ragna. We give it all to Ragna." His cock completely filling her sex to the brim was her reward for the correct answer, and Nu held Ragna securely while the relentless demon ravaged both her mouth and pussy. His claws bit into her fleshy bum, fondling it, bringing her in harder to his crotch. Hard slaps ricocheted off the walls and echoed deliciously in the enclosed space, Ragna ready to unload but determined to make sure Nu came before him.

Prying her surprisingly strong grip from his neck Ragna eased Nu down horizontal to him, and gripping her arms tightly, began his quest home. She was drooling and muttering what Ragna could only describe as utter nonsense, the worthless babble of a woman taken away from the land of the living as she released high-pitched moans toward the ceiling. Her vision turned white upon reaching her pinnacle, Ragna's cock choking in her vice-grip, his demonic roar shaking her to her very core.

Gradually his undulations came to an end, wilted cock a sign that he’d been completely satisfied. Nu used the remainder of her strength to pull herself up and hold Ragna. "Nu feels so good. She feels warm... It's weird, but Nu really likes it." That was all she managed to speak before passing out, the room filled with light snoring from all three girls.

Ragna snickered. "Glad to hear it."

...

Mu emerged from unconsciousness feeling unnaturally worn out, then the events that had transpired between her, her sisters, and the demon they mistakenly summoned returned and she squealed in embarrassment. The shrill cry awoke her siblings lying beside her, but if they were there, then... who slept in Nu's bed? They snuck over and pulled the sheets off, gasping when they saw a sleeping Ragna. Their clamor woke the agent of Hell.

"Do ya have to be so damn loud in the morning?"

"What are you doing here?!" Mu demanded.

"Might wanna put on some clothes before demanding answers," Ragna quipped, the trio just then realizing they were stark naked. "And as to why I'm still here, it's because of you three."

"Us? But isn't your time limit up?" Lambda asked.

"Yeah, it is. It ended about two days ago… was supposed to end, I should say."

"We've been asleep for two days?!" Mu gasped.

"That's why Nu feels so refreshed!" Nu exclaimed.

"She's got the right attitude," Ragna remarked.

"That's not important!" Mu pointed at him. "What are you still doing here?! You should've gone back, right?!"

"Under normal circumstances, yeah, I would've. But now I'm here to stay thanks to the little enslavement spell I cast with your consent." Ragna grinned. "Remember what you three said? Think reeeal hard and the words should come to you."

Mu was first. "Yes... Master."

Lambda next. "We all... belong to Ragna."

Nu last. "Mind, body, soul... all of it belongs to Ragna. We give it all... to Ragna."

A moment of silence.

"NO WAAAAAAY!"

"Heh, I've got three new slaves with spirits to bind me to this world." Ragna directed their attention to their necks, the girls shocked to find seals there. "Although, I haven't kept up my end of the bargain yet. Still gotta teach you idiots how to properly summon something before you accidentally call upon a being way worse than me. Shouldn't take too long. Not that it matters."

"What does that mean?" Lambda asked.

"Because your souls are bound to mine, that means your lives are connected to mine as well. You won't age in the normal sense anymore," Ragna explained.

"We'll... live forever?" Mu gaped.

"Yep."

"Yay! Nu doesn't have to worry about looking like a shriveled old hag anymore!" She jumped in excitement.

"This girl's an odd one..."

"B-but what are you going to do with us?" Mu was scared to ask.

"Do?" Ragna paused for a moment of thought. "Haven't thought that far ahead yet, actually. Whatever the hell I want, I guess? Not that you guys got much say in the matter, but I won't use you to try and take over the world and devour souls, I promise." He looked to Lambda who played with his tail. "The fuck are you doing?"

"It's so soft..."

"Nu wants to feel too!"

"Weirdos..." Ragna groaned upon meeting the pleading gaze in Mu's eyes. He sighed. "Go ahead."

"E-excuse me..." Mu rushed to fondle his tail, too. Ragna observed the three girls and sighed, thinking he might be in over his head. These three would be with him for eternity.

"It's so soft!" Mu marveled.

"It feels like a pillow," Lambda awed.

"Stop hogging it all, let Nu grab it, too!"

"Nu, you got your turn already!" Mu whined.

"...I think I've made a terrible mistake."

**Author's Note:**

> Complete, for now, but I miiight continue this. Probably will end up being a buncha one-shots.
> 
> Update 9/12/19 by Wild Blue Sonder.


End file.
